


Transfers!

by orphan_account



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2005-11-29
Updated: 2005-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-16 09:43:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2264961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joey blows up the school and Seto gives him the bill. Teya becomes a cuisinary obsesserd freak, Bakura is a bball freak, and Tristan is the Chemistry teacher's pet. Yup, typical day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Transfers!

**Author's Note:**

> t's back to school for everyone! Yugi, Joey, and Tristan are in chemistry class, Seto is in advanced computer literacy, Bakura is in Gym, and Tea is in Home Economics.
> 
> Transferred from FF.net. Wrote this as a kid, basically- it's so bad it's good. This won't ever be updated.

_Chemistry 101_

"Can't wait to see what we do today!" Yu- gi said happily, as him, Joey and Tristan walked into the Chemistry classroom that Monday.

"I'm all a flutter." Joey retorted sarcastically.

"What's the matter Joey?" Yu-gi asked innocently.

"He he, we've only been back to school for 5 weeks and Joey is already failing Chemistry!" Tristan replied laughing.

Joey scowled, but it was true. Chemistry 101 was like rocket science to Joey! The teacher tried to teach and help Joey the best she could, but it seemed impossible to teach Joey about Chemistry. Besides that, Joey was ringing up a huge bill for wrecking the equipment! Joey flinched at the thought of what his mother will say when he brings home a failing report card and one heck of a bill!

Joey replied to that, "Gee thanks Tristan! I feel so much better now!"

"Well it's not my fault that you're failing!"

"Grrrr shut up Tristan!"

"Why don't you?"

"Guys! Stop it! Don't worry Joey, I'll help you!" Yu-gi cut in, trying to keep whatever peace was ever there.

"Really Yug? Thanks buddy, you're a real pal!" Joey smiled at his best friend.

"Humph." Tristan said.

_Ding... ding...ding!_

"Well, there's the bell, got to go sit down now, see ya guys!" Yu-gig stated the obvious and sat down in his seat.

"See ya Yugi!" Joey and Tristan said together.

Yugi went back to his seat in the front, while Joey and Tristan just stayed put in their seats in the back of the room. (Gee, wonder why?)

The teacher, Ms. Chitsumi, walked into the classroom. She was a tall woman, with red hair, green eyes, and stylish black glasses. Today, she was wearing lavender business suit that had black trimming around each edge. How Joey despised her!

"Good morning class!"

"Good morning Ms. Chitsumi."

38 minutes and 12 seconds till this is over! Joey thought.

Ms. Chitsumi began to talk, "Today we will be creating a polymer. To do that we will blah blah blah, yap yap yap yap yap, blah blah, dribble dribble!"

Huh!

Joey cleaned out his ears, did he just hear the teacher saying a bunch of blahs, yaps, and dribbles?

Ms. Chitsumi looked at the blonde, "Joey."

Whoa, I'm losing it! She probably didn't say all those blahs and stuff.

Ms. Chitsumi yelled, "Joey!"

Maybe she didn't say that... hm, I wonder...

Ms. Chitsumi screamed at the deaf blonde, "JOEY!"

Joey woke up from his trance. "Huh? What?"

Ms. Chitsumi sighed. "Joey, did you hear a word that I said?"

Joey replied confidently, "Yeah, I heard you saying all those blahs."

Everyone but Yugi laughed, even Tristan!

Ms. Chitsumi thought Breath in... breath out...man, I need an aspirin!

Ms. Chitsumi sighed again, "Tristan, can you please help Joey? I really need to correct your homework so I can do your progress reports tonight."

Progress reports! Oh man!

Tristan, the teacher's pet replied, "Sure thing Ms. Chitsumi!"

"Thank you. Class, you may now work on the assignment that I gave you. And Joey?"

"Hn?"

Ms. Chitsumi looked at him almost desperately, "Try not to destroy anything today."

"Sure thing Ms. Chitsumi!"

Yah right!

Tristan began explaining, "Alright Joey, since you were off in your own little world while Ms. Chitsumi was explaining the assignment, guess I'll have to tell you what to do. Ok, what you do is dribble, dribble, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, yappy yap!"

What? Not again! Why do they keep talking in blahs?

"Did ya get that Joey?"

"Uh, ya, sure! Thanks Tristan!"

"Well, what ya waiting for? Christmas? Get to work!"

"Alright already! I don't need a lecture!" Joey snapped.

Shouldn't be to hard, right? Oh well, I'll just mix a bunch of stuff together! Eventually I'll get a polawhatsamahoser!

So, Joey just took a bunch of solutions and started mixing them together in his beaker. Unfortunately, all of the stuff shouldn't have been mixed together, so...

_**BOOM! POOF!** _

Ms. Chitsumi thought, Oh no! Not again! Please don't be a mess; please don't be a mess!

Ms. Chitsumi looked up, and regrettably, it was anything but a mess! The whole desk that Joey and Tristan were at was on fire!

"He he, uh, opps?" Joey smiled innocently.

Ms. Chitsumi yelled, "Joey!"

Tristan jumped in, "Don't worry Ms. Chitsumi, I'll take care of it!" Tristan ran to the other side of the room and grabbed the fire extinguisher, then ran back to the fire.

"What do you think you're doing?" Joey grabbed the fire extinguisher's nozzle.

"Putting out the fire! Now let go!"

"No way! You're not going to take all the credit for being hero!"

"You made a big enough mess already!"

"It's my mess, and I'll clean it up!"

"Grrrr, Joey let go!"

"You let go!"

Tristan and Joey kept playing tug a war with the fire extinguisher. All of the sudden...

_**CRACK!** _

The nozzle to spray with broke off! Joey held the nozzle and looked at it disbelief. Now the fire extinguisher was useless! "Way to go Joey! You broke the nozzle off!" Tristan sarcastically yelled.

"Well if you weren't pulling on the other end of the extinguisher then this wouldn't have happened!"

"So it's my fault?"

"Yah it is!"

"Why you..."

"Give me the rest of the fire extinguisher, maybe if I chuck it in the fire, the fire will go out!"

"No way! I'll do it!"

"It was my idea, back off!" So Joey grabbed a hold of the fire extinguisher again, and Tristan and him started the tug a war again. But this time...

_**CRASH** _

The fire extinguisher was flung out the window! Joey and Tristan looked out the window to see it fall.

_Outside_

Some random bald guy in an underwear and a read cloak that looked suspiciously like a curtain was singing "Tra la la la la! What a beautiful day! Tra la la la UFFF!"

The fire extinguisher fell on that guy!

Joey rubbed his own head, "That had to hurt."

Tristan defended himself, "It wasn't me!"

Joey replied. "Yah it was!"

"Don't blame me for your faults!"

Ms. Chitsumi quietly said out loud, "Someone hates me." So to drown out the pain, Ms. Chitsumi went over to the wall, and started hitting her head on it. Yugi went up to Ms. Chitsumi. "Uh, _bang_ , Ms. Chitsumi? _bang_ Is the cabinet, _bang_ , over by Joey, _bang_ , suppose to be, _bang_ , on fire?" _bang_

Ms. Chitsumi stopped banging her head on the wall and looked over to the cabinet by Joey and Tristan's deck and nearly fainted when she saw that it was on fire! "Oh my gosh! Children! Evacuate the room! The cabinet full of dangerous explosives is on fire!"

"Blah blah blah, huh? AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! WE'RE GONNA DIE!"

Ms. Chitsumi calmly said, "Calm down class! Quietly and orderly walk out the room to the nearest exit!"

"RUN FOR IT!" Everyone screamed. So the crazed class ran over Ms. Chitsumi and ran out the door. But they didn't get to far, because they all got stuck in the door for trying to go outside all at once.

Ms. Chitsumi sat up, "Ow. Now I know someone hates me."

Ms. Chitsumi quickly straightened herself out and ran hastily to the principal's office. She flung open the door and quickly told the principal what happened.

Principal Dunburg yelled, "WE'RE GONNA DIE! SHOVE OVER!"

Principal Dunburg shoved Ms. Chitsumi out of the way and ran outside, saving his own skin. "How'd he become Principal?"

So Ms. Chitsumi ran over to the P. A. system and made the announcement to evacuate.

_In advanced computer literacy_

P. A.: Attention students! Please evacuate the school immediately! This is not a drill! The school is about to blow up, so please stay calm and evacuate in an orderly fashion!

Everyone in the class except for Seto screamed, "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" and started running. Seto sighed, "Morons."

Seto closed his laptop, picked it up and casually walked out of the classroom. He walked down the hall and to the door and found it packed full with the crazed Chemistry 101 students.

Seto sighed again, "I'm surrounded by idiots."

So Seto started picking up people and throwing them out of his way.

"Move it!"

_Throw_

A boy with a really bad hair do screamed, "AHHHHH!"

"One side!"

_Throw_

Some random blonde shrieked, "AIYEE!"

"Get out of the way!"

_Throw_

Joey looked around, "What the...Whoa!"

Finally, Seto made his way outside. He found a bench in the front of the school, sat down, opened up his laptop, and started typing again.

_In gym_

Bakura thought to himself. If I make this shot, then our team will win the game!

Bakura aimed for the rim and was about to shoot the basketball, but...

P. A.: Attention students! Please evacuate the school immediately! This is not a drill! The school is about to blow up, so please stay calm and evacuate in an orderly fashion!

So everyone in the class but Bakura ran out the gym doors. "Huh? Where are you going? I'm making the winning shot here! Darn it!" Bakura put the basketball back in the bin and then ran out the door.

_In cooking class_

Tea thought to herself, Ah, my muffins are almost done! I can't wait! They'll get an A for sure, and then I can share them with my friends!

P. A.: Attention students! Please evacuate the school immediately! This is not a drill! The school is about to blow up, so please stay calm and evacuate in an orderly fashion!

Mrs. Suzama talked to her students, "Students! Turn off the appliances and let's get out of here! Forget about the food that you're baking!"

Tea screamed, "NO! MY MUFFINS!"

Mrs. Suzama glanced at her, "Tea! Move it!"

Tea sniffed, "Yes Mrs. Suzama."

So the whole cooking class left the classroom and makes it outside. Eventually, the whole school made it outside to safety. Bakura and Tea met up with Yugi, Joey, and Tristan too. And just in time too, because...

_**KABOOM! FOOF!** _

Principal Dunburg yelled, "NO! The school blew up!"

Joey started dancing around. "Alright! Go me! No more teachers, no more books, and no more teacher's dirty looks! When Joey blows up the school, drop your books and run like hell!"

Tristan interfered, "That's not how it goes! It's when the teacher rings the bell, drop your books and run like hell!"

"Who cares! And don't ruin my special moment!"

Bakura and Tea looked at Joey wide eyed, "You blew up the school?"

"You bet! I'm the bomb!"

Joey started dancing around like a crazed monkey, then stopped and did a peace sign while a silly grin was plastered on his face."I rule!"

"Let me get this straight, I was about to make the perfect muffins, and I couldn't because the school was about to blow up because of you?" She began to cry.

"Uh huh!"

Tea looked up with a scary look in her eyes, "I'LL KILL YOU!"

Tea pounced on Joey and started strangling him.

Yugi yelled, "Tea stop!"

Yugi pulled Tea off of Joey.

"Geez Tea! Don't wreck the happiest day of my life!"

Seto, out of nowhere, was now behind the blonde. "Hahahahahahahahaha! This will be anything but the happiest day of your life!"

"What's that suppose to mean Kaiba?"

"Congratulations Joey, you just blew up the school. Now while you're thinking about the positive outlooks of what you just did, you might wanna take a look at the negatives of what you did. Because, frankly Joey, they outweigh the positives by far!"

"And what might these negatives be!"

"Think about it Joey, the principal probably already knows that you blew up the school. So now, you'll probably get in major trouble!"

Joey gulped, "Like what?"

"I don't know, probably expelled, if you're lucky you'll only be suspended for a long time! And also, you're going to have to pay for a lot of the bill for a new school. Your bill has just quadrupled, you're going to be as poor as heck after the school is through with you!"

"How do you know about my bill?"

"Why it's right here!" Seto turned his laptop towards Joey and boy was he shocked! There on the screen was everything that he had to play for! From the beakers right down to the cost for a new school!

"How is my bill on your laptop!"

"Well you see mutt, the school's computers are incredibly old as you know, and they can't handle all this accounting of your bill, so the computer teacher asked me if I would keep track of your bill. How could I say no? Oh, and right here at the bottom is where the total of what you owe is!"

"HOLLY CRAP!" The bill came to $14,257,470!

"Tsk tsks Joey, what will your mother say?"

"Don't remind me!"

Joey buried his face in his hands. As if he even had that much money! He was doomed!

Yugi said, "Don't worry Joey, we'll help you!"

Tristan added, "Yah buddy, we're here for ya!"

Tea smiled, "We'll work together and raise all of that money!"

Bakura yelled, "We're unstoppable together!"

"Thanks guys."

Seto rolled his eyes, "Oh puh-lease! According to my computer that'll take you about around 32 years to raise! That includes selling all of your stuff, and it depends if you actually have jobs when you're out of school!"

"Back of Kaiba! You don't have to be so mean!" Tea yelled.

"Hahahaha! Your right Tea, I don't have to be mean, but you know what? If I wasn't mean, I wouldn't be myself! You see, I'll always be me which makes my fan girls go even more crazy for me (me included! . ), Yugi will always duel, Joey will always be a stupid puppy dog, Tristan will always be useless dead weight, Bakura will always be bipolar, you'll always make your corny speeches that mean squat to me, and Mokuba will always be able to pull the puppy dogs eyes on me with great effect. Well, I'm out of here before you losers by some odd twist of fate rub off on me. Here you go Joey, a present from me to you."

Seto printed out a piece of paper and held it in his hand for Joey to take.

"You're giving me a check to help me with my bill?"

:"Excuse me one second." Seto stuffed the paper in Joey's hand and set his bag and laptop on the bench.

"Hem. BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I WOULDN'T PAY YOU A CENT IF MY LIFE DEPENDED ON IT! YOU MIGHT WANNA TAKE ANOTHER LOOK AT THAT PAPER!" Seto was laughing so hard that he had to hold onto the bench for support.

"Huh?" Joey looked at the paper. It was his bill that Kaiba printed out.

"Stop it Kaiba!" Tea shouted.

"Gee your Tea, I should. But then again, like I said before... your speeches mean squat to me. I'm out of here; see ya! Hahahahahaha!"

Seto picked up his stuff and only walked a few feet before he heard a loud scream...

How come Joey only hears blahs when it comes to Chemistry?

What's going to happen to all of the students?

How is Joey going to pay off that bill?

What was that scream?


End file.
